


ALL BLUE

by MoskaFleur



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 palabras pueden cambiar el día de cualquiera, y quizás su modo de pensar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALL BLUE

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [ALL BLUE (english version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778989) by [MoskaFleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur)



> Seguro que no vas a creerme, porque nadie lo hace... pero es la verdad. Estoy subiendo este Drabble aquí ahora, pero ha estado en FanFiction desde hace un tiempo. Si lo lees, verás que es básicamente el opening "Wake Up!" de OP, pero lo escribí antes de que la apertura saliese. Así que, eso significa, que Oda lo leyó y tomó la idea de él. Quiero decir, es la única posibilidad, ¿no?  
> A lo mejor Oda lee nuestros fanfics... ¬¬

Era un día corriente y moliente. Nada nuevo, Luffy armando jaleo, Usopp, siguiéndole la corriente, Zoro y Sanji discutiendo, Franky y Robin conversando, Nami tomando el sol, Chopper y Brook jugando a las cartas... ¿Que qué tiene de especial ésta historia? Que fue el día más raro de la vida de Sanji, y todo por 8 palabras.

Mientras Sanji y Zoro discutían sobre cubierta por quién sabe qué (a estas alturas nadie lo sabía y a nadie le importaba, sus peleas eran tan naturales como respirar), Luffy corría tras un enorme insecto. Parecía un escarabajo, pero era bastante más grande. Chopper y Brook no tardaron en unirse a Luffy y Usopp en la caza de dicho elemento. No estaba resultando fácil, el bicho podía volar, con lo cual no importaba como le rodearan. Incluso Luffy, haciendo uso de su akuma no mi, era incapaz de atraparle. ¡Parecía que tenía haki o algo parecido, predecía los movimientos de Luffy y le esquivaba con suma naturalidad, lo que hacía a Luffy ponerse cada vez más nervioso e insistente.

Durante todo el proceso de caza a la  _bestia_ , o así la llamó Usopp, el cocinero y el espadachín se encontraban en uno de los laterales del barco, gritándose cosas ininteligibles, pues apretaban tanto los dietes que se oía poco más que gruñidos. Era como oír a dos perros a punto de atacar.

Luffy subió a la plataforma donde se encontraban los mandarinos de la peliroja, la cual, en cuanto le vió, le advirtió que si alguno de ellos sufría algún daño, aumentaría su deuda. Luffy asentía y reía, mientras por dentro rezaba por no hacer algún estropicio y que acabara pegándole, como cuando se gastó todo el dinero en comida en Water Seven.

Usopp siguió los pasos de Luffy. **"Oi, Luffy, yo le disparo una cosa pegajosa y tu saltas y lo coges, ¿entendido?"**. Luffy asintió y se preparó para el salto.

Usopp, haciendo uso de su maestría con el kabuto, disparó una pelotita que al chocar contra el insecto, se volvió una sustancia viscosa y azulada. Luffy saltó demasiado alto, y consiguió coger al bicho en cuestión al caer, pero, con tan mala pata que cayó sobre Zoro, que se encontraba justo debajo peleando contra Sanji.

El peliverde cayó golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza contra la barandilla y, luego, contra el suelo. **" ¡Oi, Zoro! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? "** gritó Usopp desde la plataforma. Luffy había salido corriendo para enseñarles el bicho a Brook y a Chopper. Luffy siempre tan ajeno a todo.

Zoro intentaba hacer uso de sus manos para darse la vuelta, pues había quedado boca abajo, pero estaba demasiado mareado. Sanji, algo preocupado a la vez que intentando no reírse, le giró dejándole boca arriba, viendo la cara de ido del espadachín.

**"Oi, marimo, ¿estás bien?"** preguntó colocando su cara en medio del campo de visión del caído, y tapándole la luz del sol, permitiendo que pudiera abrir los ojos con más facilidad.

En la cara del espadachín se dibujó una sonrisa bobalicona. **"Oi... erocook..."**

**"¿Hmm?"** respondió el aludido.

**"He encontrado el All Blue"** contestó cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Sanji pensó que realmente, ese golpe le había dejado más estúpido de lo habitual. **"¿...?"**

Zoro asintió en silencio. Y, antes de desmayarse, susurró, en un volumen suficiente como para que lo oyera Sanji pero no el resto... **"... en tus ojos..."**


End file.
